Snow White
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Di lorong, Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ekspresinya terlihat marah. Dia ingin segera pulang, menenangkan dirinya lalu memikirkan cara agar dapat menyelamatkan Hyuuga Hinata dari kejamnya pertunjukkan Drama.
1. Part 1

Keributan tengah berlangsung di kelas 11-A. Bukan karena ada yang bekelahi, atau ada yang melakukan pernyataan cinta mendadak. Keramaian di kelas ini semua karena si ketua kelas memberitahukan kabar yang bisa dibilang yaa… kabar bagus yaitu, akan diadakannya festival budaya di sekolah mereka.

"Semuanya harap diam!" Tenten selaku ketua kelas angkat suara. "Angkat tangan kalau ingin bicara!"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Aku ingin tahun ini kita membuat Maid café."

Bisik-bisik kembali menyebar. Sepertinya banyak siswi yang setuju akan pendapat Sakura ini. Mereka langsung membicarakan pakaian apa, menu apa, dan tema yang cocok.

"Baik." Ucap Tenten sembari menuliskan kata Maid Café di papan tulis

"Keberatan!" Kiba mengangkat tangannya. "Tahun kemarin kita sudah buat café, masa tahun ini juga?"

"Hm,,, benar juga. Kita butuh suasana baru." Ujar Tenten ragu.

"Tetapi ini berbeda. Ini Maid Café, bukan toko kue seperti tahun lalu." Ucap Sakura bersikeras.

"Benar. Pakaiannya berbeda, menunya berbeda dan cara pelayanannya pun berbeda." Ino menambahkan.

"Tetapi tidak seru! Hanya anak perempuan saja yang terlibat, tidak adil itu." Kiba pun tak mau kalah.

"Jadi Kiba, idemu apa?" Tenten berusaha menengahi.

"Aku ingin kita buat Rumah Hantu."

Siiiing…..

Adu argument pun terjadi.

"Apaan itu Rumah Hantu? Gak Kreatif!" Sakura ngotot

"Daripada maid-maid begitu. Lebih gak kreatif!" Kiba lebih ngotot.

"Mana mau aku jadi hantu, gak banget. Jelek!" Ino menambahkan.

"Kalau aku pikir-pikir, ide rumah hantu bagus juga. Justru kalian lebih cantik kalau menggunakan kostum sadako" Sai ikut angkat bicara.

"Diam kau mayat hidup!" sembur Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Haahahahaha kau benar Sai." Lee cari mati.

"Lebih baik, buka stand ramen." Naruto nimbrung tak jelas.

"A.. ano…."

"Ck. Merepotkan." Monolog seseorang

Ctik! Urat di kepala Tenten bertambah.

"DIAAAAAAMMM!" suara Tenten menggelegar. Kelas menjadi hening. "Tidak ada Maid Café! Tidak ada Rumah Hantu. Tidak ada Stand Ramen! Semua ku coret. TITIK!"

Para siswa kelas 11-A masih terbengong-bengong atas pernyataan Tenten barusan. Choji yang kebetulan berada tepat di depan Tenten tiba-tiba diam bak kehilangan nyawa. Iyalah, lagi asik-asik makan malah di teriakin begitu. Keselek gak tuh anak?

Tenten berdehem lalu membuka suara kembali, "Yang punya ide selain yang tadi, angkat tangannya!"

Sebuah tangan pucat terangkat perlahan. Si pemilik tangan sepertinya masih ragu-ragu apakah akan menyuarakan pendapatnya atau tidak. Dengan pelan dan pasti, si pemilik tangan bersuara. "A… ano.. minna-san…"

Suara yang pelan nan lembut itu berhasil menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada si Heiress Hyuuga alias si pemilik suara. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ba..bagaimana ka..kalau kita buat pe..pementasan drama. A..aku pikir dengan pementasan drama, ki..kita semua bi..bisa terlibat dan me..menikmatinya bersama-sama." Ucap si Hyuuga ragu-ragu dengan rona merah di wajahnya, malu karena menjadi perhatian kelas.

Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar. Tetapi kali ini tanggapan positif. Semuanya seakan serempak membisikkan kata-kata positif seakan mendukung saran si Hyuuga.

Tenten yang menerima dengan positif saran dari Hinata tak mau berlama-lama diam, "Yang setuju dengan pementasan drama angkat tangan!"

Semua siswa kelas 11-A mengangkat tangannya. Ya… kali ini semuanya. Termasuk si manusia yang tak ingin bersosialisasi yang dari tadi diam seakan tak peduli. Manusia tampan dan cool itu. Si Uchiha Sasuke.

**↗Anne Garbo↙**

**→Snow White←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak.

"Baik, sekarang kita tentukan cerita apa yang akan kita pentaskan. Perlu dipikirkan juga, sebuah cerita yang kira-kira bisa menampung banyak pemain. Biar adil."

"Gadis bertudung merah."

"Tidak. Itu Cuma anak kecil, nenek-nenek, serigala dan pemburu."

"Bagaimana kalau tentang shinigami-shinigami-an begitu?"

"Itu fandom sebelah. Jangan cari ribut!"

"Spongebob Square Pants!"

"Ngaco!"

"Kalau Putri salju gimana bu ketua?"

"Hmm…" Tenten berpikir sejenak. "Lumayan sih. Karakternya gak banyak gak dikit. Ceritanya juga familiar. Yasudah! Kita buat Putri salju saja"

Semua menyetujui keputusan Tenten.

"Nah,, sekarang pemeran nya ya. Siapa yang mau jadi pangeran?"

Hening. Tak ada satu siswa pun yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Payah!" ejek Ino. Padahal dalam hati sudah berharap semoga yang cakep mau jadi pangerannya, nanti dia yang jadi putri salju nya.

"Yang mau jadi Putri salju angkat tangan!"

Sakura, Ino, Karin, dan Shion pun mengangkat tangannya. Perang deathglare pun dimulai oleh masing-masing peserta. Tenten yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas saja. Dia harus kembali berfikir bagaimana cara agar dapat adil dalam pembagian karakter.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil kertas dan dirobek-robek nya kertas2 itu hingga berukuran kecil. Di kertas kecil itu ditulisi nama-nama karakter. Digulung, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam botol. Yak~ siap arisan dia.

"Kita undi saja!" Tenten kembali bersuara. "Aku akan membawa botol ini ke meja masing-masing. Kalian yang keluarkan sendiri ketasnya. Jika sudah dapat, jangan langsung di baca. Nanti kita buka bersama."

Semua setuju. Tenten pun keliling.

"Yang di kertasnya tidak ada tulisannya, maka dia akan menjadi seksi wardrobe, peralatan, kebersihan, atau apalah yang untuk melengkapi pementasan ini." Jelas Tenten. "Pokoknya, dapat peran apapun, terima saja. Gak boleh tukeran!"

Masing-masing siswa sudah mendapatkan kertas. Dan inilah isinya :

**Narrator** = Tenten

**Putri Salju** = Hinata

**Pangeran** = Naruto

**Ratu** = Ino

**Nenek penjual apel** = Karin

**Pemburu** = Sasuke

**Kurcaci** = Kiba, Sai, Sakura, Shino, Choji, Shion, Lee

Semua terkejut. Hinata apalagi. Dia sih, mengajukan pementasan drama karena dia yakin dia tidak akan dapat peran, paling seksi wardrobe, soalnya kan Hinata suka jahit menjahit. Tapi ini jadi pemeran utama? Mimpi apa Hinata semalam.

"Tunggu..tunggu!" suara Karin memecah keheningan. "Aku tak mau jadi nenek penjual apel!"

"Terima nasib saja lah Karin. Peran itu cocok sama kamu." Ledek Ino.

"Kau, Ino. Berani bicara seperti itu karena dapat peran Ratu. Coba kalau kau bernasib seperti aku!" Karin emosi. Ino yang di sembur Karin pun hanya diam saja sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dapat peran nenek-nenek! Dan kau Hinata!" kali ini Karin menunjuk Hinata. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersentak kaget lalu gemetar. "Kau tidak cocok mendapat peran Putri salju!"

Kelas ramai kembali. Karin memang paling bisa kalau buat sensasi.

"Kau tak berhak bilang seperti itu!" Kiba ikutan emosi. Enak saja temannya dari TK dibilang tidak cocok jadi putri salju. Jelas-jelas, peran putri salju itu Cuma cocok diperankan sama Hinata. Toh hati Hinata bersih bagaikan salju.

"Setidaknya Hinata-chan lebih cocok dari pada kamu." Sergah Naruto, yang ikut membela Hinata.

"Kalian gak mikir apa. Dia itu gak bisa acting. Ngomong juga gagap. Gimana nanti pas pementasan?"

"Tidak ada salahnya di coba, Karin." Ucap Shion mencoba untuk bijaksana.

"Diam kau Shion! Kau juga ingin jadi putri salju kan?"

"Kau benar-benar seperti nenek-nenek Karin. Cerewet sekali."

Sepasang mata onyx sedari tadi melihat gadis yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Gadis yang menjadi pembicaraan itu hanya menundukkan kepala sambil meremas rok nya, membuat si pemilik mata onyx merasa kasihan.

Brak!

Sasuke si pelaku penggebrakan meja berdiri dengan wajah marah. "Berisik! Terima saja peran kalian!" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang sukses mengheningkan suasana.

Sepertinya Sasuke tetap ingin agar Hinata yang jadi Putri salju. Tapi tidak tau deh, nanti dia akan menyesal atau tidak.

**→Snow White←**

Esok harinya, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir kelas 11-A menggelarkan sesi latihan. Tenten sang ketua kelas sudah membagikan naskah kepada setiap pemain.

Hinata yang menerima naskah cuma menunduk pasrah. Sebenarnya sih dia sudah merinding, bahkan semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Hinata sangat ingat cerita yang akan dia perankan, soalnya dari dulu sebelum tidur putri dari keluarga Hyuuga ini selalu dibacakan dongeng oleh ibunya. Jadi, dia tau bagian mana yang akan membahayakan nyawanya.

Lain Hinata, lain juga dengan Naruto. Pria berkulit tan ini sangat senang saat mendapatkan peran utama pria. Dari dulu dia ingin sekali stand out, mendapatkan perhatian dan menjadi terkenal. Yah, walaupun tidak perlu dengan cara ini, dia sudah terkenal kok. Dia kan pemain basket andalan sekolah. Tapi, Naruto tidak peka. Dia senang-senang saja tapi tidak tau nanti dia akan berakting seperti apa.

"A..ano Na.. Naruto-kun, a..apa Naruto-kun yakin de..dengan peran ini?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan. Kau pantas kok." Jawab Naruto dengan cerianya.

"Bu..bukan i..itu maksudku, Naruto-kun.. a..ano.. na..nanti kan ada a..adegan ki… ki… ki.."

Naruto segera memotong ucapan Hinata yang sepertinya tidak akan selesai itu, "Percayalah padaku Hinata-chan! Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik, agar setiap adegan terasa nyata."

Hinata yang mendengar itu wajahnya langsung berubah merah. Kakinya lemas, dan jatuh tersungkur sambil terduduk. 'A..apa Naruto-kun serius?' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Sementara itu di pojokan kelas, Sasuke yang sedang membaca keseluruhan naskah tak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejutnya. Matanya terpaku pada rangkaian kalimat di kertas tersebut.

**Part 7 : adegan Pangeran membangunkan Putri salju**

** Pangeran akan mencium putri salju untuk membangunkannya.**

** Dialog : ….**

Sekali lagi. Sasuke mencoba membacanya sekali lagi, tetapi matanya selalu menetap di kata yang sama yaitu, _mencium_. Hanya satu kata itu yang membuatnya geram. Sasuke tambah geram saat melihat Hinata yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan wajah memerah, dan si Dobe nya sedang kebingungan melihat sikap Hinata.

"Si bodoh itu.." desisnya sambil meremas naskah.

Sesi latihan hari ini berjalan lancar dan telah selesai sampai jam 5 sore. Tapi hari ini latihan baru sampai part 4 saja dan sepertinya Naruto belum sempat, atau mungkin belum mau membaca part berikutnya. Jadi, saat latihan selesai masih ada senyuman 5 jari mengembang di wajahnya.

Beda dengan Hinata. Hari pertama latihan, dia sudah dicecar oleh Tenten. Hinata yang aslinya pemalu dan mudah gugup ini dipaksa agar bisa berakting dengan baik. Jangan lupa kalau Hinata itu agak tergagap kalau sedang malu. Semua orang sudah tau itu, jadi mau tak mau terima saja peran Putri salju yang gagap. Yah,, anggap aja Putri salju versi 2012.

Hinata berjalan dengan lesu. Rasanya hari ini tenaganya terkuras habis. Saking lesunya, dari tadi dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang terus mengamatinya.

"Kau bisa menabrak kalau berjalan seperti itu."

Hinata menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapatkan sesosok pria yang paling ditakutinya sedang menatap intens seolah tidak berkedip.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri? Atau mau ku gendong?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek. Seringai nakal terpatri manis di bibirnya.

Begini nih yang tidak disukai oleh Hinata. Sikapnya yang suka jahil dan sering meledek yang hanya ditujukan ke Heiress Hyuuga.

"A… aku bisa jalan sendiri."ucap Hinata lalu segera melangkah meninggalkan orang itu. Tak bisa bayangkan, sudah semerah apa wajahnya.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menahannya.

"Kau tukar peran saja dengan Karin." Bisiknya dengan nada memaksa.

"A..apa?"

"Aku tidak suka kau menjadi Putri salju."

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Ta..tapi tadi Sasuke-kun bilang sendiri untuk te..terima peran ma..masing-masing."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Memang benar dia yang bilang sendiri untuk terima peran masing-masing. Tapi itu kan karena dia tidak tau akan ada adegan seperti ini. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, namun bukan berarti dia akan menyerah.

**→Snow White←**

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali menghampiri Tenten mulai dari jam istirahat. Dia ingin meminta, atau mungkin bisa sampai ke tahap memaksa agar drama itu dibatalkan atau setidaknya diganti ceritanya. Tetapi, gengsi si Uchiha ini tinggi. Dia tidak akan mau menghampiri orang, karena biasanya dia yang dihampiri orang-orang. Jadi, Sasuke dari tadi hanya duduk manis di kursinya, sambil menatap Tenten serius eh, atau tatapan membunuh namanya?

"Eeeehh? Aku harus melakukan adegan ini dengan Hinata-chan?" suara Naruto melengking hingga penjuru kelas.

Naruto pun mendapat jitakan gratis dari Sakura. "Bodoh!"

Sasuke yang mau tidak mau mendengar suara Naruto pun kembali tersulut amarahnya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri Naruto. Dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke sudah menarik Naruto ke luar dari kelas.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Teme!" teriak Naruto, tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah berhasil menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas, dihempaskan saja Naruto hingga menabrak tembok lalu meninggalkannya.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sinis sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

Kali ini seringai nakal muncul dari bibir si blonde. "Heee… bilang saja kalau kau cemburu Temeee." Gumamnya dengan nada pelan.

Sasuke yang sesungguhnya sudah masuk ke dalam kelas kembali keluar untuk menghampiri Naruto. Langkahnya lebar-lebar dan terburu-buru. Ketika sudah di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke langsung mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak.." ucapan Sasuke terpotong. Wajahnya terhias rona merah tipis dan segera dialihkan agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. "cemburu." Lanjutnya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

Naruto ternganga. Bagaimana tidak, dia kan bicaranya pelan. Entah telinga si Uchiha yang terlalu tajam, atau standar pelan mulutnya berbeda. Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan mengambil kerah baju Naruto. Matanya kali ini tajam. "Jika kau berani menyentuh dia, akan ku hajar kau!" ancamnya lalu segera kembali ke dalam kelas.

Naruto tidak takut diancam seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Senang malah. Justru dia berangan-angan, kapan ya sahabatnya itu sadar oleh sikapnya sendiri yang suka memperhatikan Hinata dan menggodanya. Terlalu jaim sih dia.

Sasuke yang masih terbawa amarah, menghampiri Tenten tanpa pikir panjang. Dia menepuk pundak si gadis keturunan China itu hingga si gadis menengok.

"Aku.."

"Ah~ kebetulan sekali Sasuke. Sekarang bagian kau berlatih adegan dengan Hinata. Ayo..ayo..! Bersiaplah di tempatmu!" ucap Tenten, yang sepertinya tidak sengaja memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Niatnya Sasuke ingin marah. tapi tadi Tenten membawa-bawa nama Hinata hingga dia bingung sendiri. Pilih Hinata atau Tenten. Namun, bukannya tanpa perlu dipikir, Sasuke selalu pilih Hinata. Jadi, dia meninggalkan Tenten dan menghampiri si Heiress Hyuuga.

Kapan lagi Sasuke bisa beradu peran dengan Hinata. Karena dari latihan kemarin dia selalu tidak dapat kesempatan berlatih peran dengan wanita pujaanya, eh wanita incarannya, eh? Sebenarnya bagi Sasuke, Hinata itu siapanya ya? Sasuke diam sejenak untuk berfikir. Tetapi hanya sejenak, karena dia tidak mau ambil pusing atas pikiran nya.

Bagi Hinata, latihan hari ini jauh lebih berat dari yang kemarin. Apalagi saat adegan si pemburu dan Putri salju. Mungkin sengaja atau tidak, Sasuke selalu membuat kesalahan hingga latihan adegan yang seharusnya hanya berdurasi 30 menit itu menjadi 3 jam karena terus diulang-ulang.

Hinata merasa miris saat mendengar alasan si Sasuke. 'Lupa dialog' katanya. Padahal semua orang sudah tau tingkat kepintaran Uchiha, lagipula dialog si pemburu kan sedikit mana mungkin dia tidak hapal. Lalu, ada beberapa adegan dimana si pemburu yang diperankan oleh Sasuke melenceng jauh dari naskah. Entah kenekatan dari mana si makhluk dingin satu itu memutuskan untuk improvisasi sehingga membuat Tenten emosi.

Untung saja Hinata berinisiatif untuk bicara pelan-pelan dengan Sasuke. Cuma satu kalimat yang buat dia diam dan itu hanya bisa diucapkan oleh Hinata. "Sasuke-kun kumohon seriuslah." Kata Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Latihan kembali dimulai, dan tanpa perlu pengulangan karena adegan berjalan dengan baik.

Sasuke kesal karena hari ini tidak dapat latihan dengan Hinata lagi. Dan sekarang Tenten terasa seperti menghindarinya. Kalau tau begini, latihan kemarin tak usah serius saja dia. Lebih kesal lagi karena Hinata benar-benar sibuk dengan perannya. Latihan dengan Naruto, menghapalkan naskah dengan Kiba, bahkan terlihat bercanda dengan Sai.

Sasuke jadi gerah sendiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Entah ke atap, ke kantin, ke taman, kemana sajalah asalkan tidak kesal lagi.

**→Snow White←**

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat namun Hinata masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Walaupun ditinggalkan sendiri di kelas, namun dia tidak merasa keberatan saat dimintai tolong untuk membereskan bahan pementasan besok lusa. Lagipula kalau tidak dibereskan sekarang, maka tidak akan ada waktu lagi karena terpotong akhir pekan, pikir Hinata. Baik sekali nona Hyuuga satu ini.

Tetapi, nyatanya Hinata tidak sendiri kok. Buktinya masih ada sesosok pria yang menunggunya dari balik pintu kelas.

Namun, mungkin karena kerja Hinata yang lambat atau memang pekerjaan yang dibereskannya terlalu banyak hingga membuat pria ini menunggu lama. Karena lelah menunggu, pria itu masuk dan menghampiri Hinata yang duduk memunggunginya.

"Lama sekali." Ucap pria itu.

Hinata menengok sebentar untuk melihat si pemilik suara, lalu kembali berkutat pada pekerjaanya.

"Masih banyak yang harus aku bereskan. Sasuke-kun sendiri belum pulang?"

"Belum."

Hening sejenak. Hinata yang masih berkutat pada pekerjaanya tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Tetapi apa yang dibalas? Dia kan tidak bertanya, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Semakin lama semakin membaik. Aku harap tidak gugup nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan adeganmu bersama Dobe?"

Sasuke manatap punggung Hinata dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ma..maksud Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata balik. Dia gugup. Perasaanya tidak enak.

"Adegan pangeran membangunkan Putri salju. Bagaimana dengan adegan itu?"

Tuh kan benar. Pantas saja perasaannya tidak enak. "A..aku dan Naruto-kun sudah be..berusaha membujuk Tenten untuk me..menghilangkan adegan itu, ta..tapi Tenten selalu menolak."

Sasuke diam. Dia tidak bisa komentar apa-apa. Tetapi di dalam pikirannya banyak sekali seruan-seruan depresi.

"Ja..jadi aku dan Naruto-kun se..sepakat untuk te..tetap melakukan adegan itu."

Sasuke bengong. Kaget. Speechless. Dan apalah yang bisa menggambarkan situasinya saat ini. Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali melihat wajah Hinata. Meneliti ekspresinya dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang dia dengar hanya suara angin belaka. Tapi wanita di depannya saat ini masih memunggunginya, walaupun dia menghentikan sendiri pekerjaanya.

"Te..tetapi itu hanya pura-pura. Bu..bukan ciuman." Ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan ke arah Sasuke. Namun, kini yang dia lihat hanyalah suasana kelas yang sepi tanpa ada seorangpun selain dia.

"L..Loh? Ta..tadi bu..bukannya a…ada Sasuke-kun?"

Di lorong, Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ekspresinya terlihat marah. Dia ingin segera pulang, menenangkan dirinya lalu memikirkan cara agar dapat menyelamatkan Hyuuga Hinata dari kejamnya pertunjukkan Drama.

**TBC**

**Anne mau coba buat two shot.  
**

**chapter ke 2 nya sudah Anne siapkan, tapi Anne mo liat respon reader dulu.  
**

**Jadi anggap saja ini chapter 1 sebelum lebaran, chapter 2 sesudah lebaran,, kan lumayan untuk mengisi hari liburan ^^  
**

**Oia, Anne minta maaf, disini SasuHina nya kurang, dan cuma ada slight slight aja. Soalnya Anne gak bisa buat adegan romantis yang bikin melowdramatis.. *aiiiyaaa XD . Tapi Anne janji SasuHina nya akan ditambah di Chapter 2.  
**

**Soo.. apakah reader sekalian mau berbaik hati untuk memberikan Anne kritik dan saran? Apapun itu Anne akan senang sekali menerimanya..  
**

**Di tunggu review nya ^^v  
**

**Thanks,  
**

**Best Regards,  
**

**Anne Garbo  
**


	2. Part 2

Hiruk pikuk terdengar dari segala penjuru Kohona High School. Semua siswa sibuk mempersiapkan acara kelasnya masing-masing. Termasuk pula kelas 11-A. Semua bahu-membahu membuat setting panggung, membenahi kostum, dan ada yang membantu untuk make up artist.

Tetapi, diantara semua kesibukan itu, tak sedikitpun terlihat tanda-tanda kehadiran dari si Blonde Naruto.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Tenten panik sambil membawa-bawa baju pangeran yang nantinya akan dikenakan oleh Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat lelah setelah berlari kesana kemari.

"Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi." Jawab Ino yang sedang mendandani Hinata.

Tenten mengurut keningnya. "Bisa-bisanya anak itu menghilang, padahal sebentar lagi pementasan akan dimulai. Kalau ketemu, akan aku hajar anak itu" pikir Tenten.

Terdengar suara hentakan langkah yang sangat cepat dari arah luar kelas. Suara langkah itu semakin lama terdengar semakin keras, menandakan ada seseorang yang terburu-buru itu semakin dekat.

Brak! Pintu di buka dengan keras.

Munculah sesosok Naruto Uzumaki dengan tampang yang berantakan.

"Darimana saja kau!" bentak Tenten.

"Maafkan aku Tenten-chan. Saat aku ke toilet, tiba-tiba pintunya macet dan aku tidak bisa keluar. Kalau tidak ku dobrak, mungkin aku akan terjebak selamanya disitu." Jelas Naruto. "Aku curiga ada yang sengaja menunciku agar pertunjukan ini gagal." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan itu. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dan bersiap-siaplah." Tenten memberikan Naruto kostum pangeran.

Di sana, di sebuah sudut kelas bedirilah seorang pemburu sedang mendengus tidak suka.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Snow White←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

"Hinata, kau cantik!" puji Ino setelah selesai mendandani Hinata.

"I..Ino terlalu me..memuji." balas Hinata dengan rona di wajahnya.

"Aku serius. Sungguh!"

Ino membawa Hinata keluar dari tempat make up dan membawanya ke atas panggung.

"Hey semuanya! Bagaimana?" tanya Ino ke penjuru kelas sambil menampilkan Hinata di sampingnya.

Suara-suara terdengar. Semuanya memuji bahkan terkagum-kagum atas paras cantik Putri salju di hadapan mereka. Rambut panjang warna ungu gelapnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bentuk bergelombang, lalu di permanis dengan bando pita merah khas Putri salju. Riasan yang ia kenakan sangat alami, cantik serta cocok untuk wajahnya yang memang sudah indah walau tanpa di poles sedikitpun. Belum lagi dengan baju Putri salju yang ia kenakan. Hinata benar-benar seperti putri yang keluar dari buku dongeng.

Semua terkagum-kagum. Apalagi si pemburu. Matanya seakan tak ingin lepas dari sosok yang berada di atas panggung. Melihat orang itu. Melihat wajah itu. Melihat rona yang semakin dilihat semakin merah, semakin manis. Membuat bibir sang pemburu melekung sedikit ke atas.

Tetapi pada saat mata sang pemburu teralihkan kepada sesosok pangeran yang berdiri tak jauh dari Putri salju, lengkungan bibirnya berubah kearah bawah.

→**Snow White←**

Pertunjukan di mulai. Kelas 11-A dipenuhi oleh beberapa siswa yang ingin menonton pertunjukkan ini. Tenten selaku narrator berdiri di tengah panggung.

Tenten membacakan isi narasinya. Tak lama, masuklah Ino yang sedang memerankan sosok ratu. "Sekarang ratu adalah wanita tercantik di seluruh negeri, dan sangat bangga dengan kecantikannya. Dia memiliki cermin, yang dia pandangi sosoknya tiap hari dan bertanya."

"Cermin, cermin, cermin di dinding. Siapa di negeri ini yang paling cantik?" tanya Ino sang ratu pada sebuah cermin di hadapannya.

Lalu cemin itu, yang disuarakan oleh Shikamaru dengan suara mati segan hidup tak maunya menjawab, "Anda, ratuku. Hanya anda yang paling cantik."

"Semakin lama, putri dari ratu pun semakin dewasa dan semakin cantik. Putri itu bernama Putri salju. Selain cantik, Putri salju juga baik dan disayangi oleh seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Sehingga, ketika sang ratu bertanya kepada cermin,," Tenten menghentikan narasinya agar dapat dilanjutkan oleh Ino.

"Cermin, cermin, cermin di dinding. Siapa di negeri ini yang paling cantik?"

Cermin pun menjawab, "Anda, ratuku. Itu wajar andalah yang tercantik, dan itu benar. Tetapi Putri salju masih seribu kali lebih cantik dari anda."

Wajah Ino berubah merah karena marah. dia terlihat seakan mengamuk, iri dan benci kepada putri salju. Dengan geramnya Ino memanggil pemburu.

Pemburu itu datang. Melangkah perlahan ke arah ratu yang sedang terbakar emosi.

"Ada perlu apa seorang ratu seperti anda memanggil saya?" tanya sang pemburu. Mata onyx nya memandang dingin, membuat Ino sekejap merinding saat bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Bawa putri salju ke hutan, lalu bunuh dia! Bawalah jantung dan hatinya kembali kepadaku untuk ku makan!" titah sang ratu.

"Baik ratuku." Ucap sang pemburu yang diperankan oleh Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan seringai kejamnya.

Ino dan Sasuke meninggalkan panggung. Setting panggung berubah. Layar dengan latar hutan diturunkan. Lalu masuklah Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata dengan amat posesif. Menuntunnya ke tengah panggung.

Wajah Hinata terlihat ketakutan. Dia berusaha meronta, tetapi tak kuasa karena tenaga sang pemburu begitu kuat menahannya.

"Kumohon, kumohon pemburu yang baik. Tolong jangan bunuh aku." Pinta Hinata dengan nada memelas. Ia duduk bersimpuh tepat di hadapan sang pemburu. Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur sampai saat ini penyakit gagapnya belum kambuh.

Sasuke, sang pemburu melunak mendengar permohonan Hinata. Dengan perlahan dipindahkan tangannya untuk memeluk sosok mungil di hadapannya.

Seluruh kru yang di belakang panggung kaget. Apalagi Hinata. Seingatnya saat latihan tidak ada adegan peluk-pelukan seperti ini. Seharusnya cukup dengan menggenggam kedua tangan saja, seharusnya. Tapi si pemburu mana mau sih menyianyiakan kesempatan.

"Baik, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Ta..ta.. i..itu.. i.. i…i.." Hinata yang masih kaget tiba-tiba lupa dialog yang akan dia ucapkan. Wajahnya memerah. Dia bingung dan penyakit gagapnya pun kambuh.

Sasuke yang melihat tingah lucu Hinata hanya bisa menahan senyum. Sebenarnya sih, niat memeluk Hinata sudah sedari tadi ingin dia lakukan. Hanya saja tidak ada waktu, karena Hinata sibuk menenangkan diri di belakang panggung. Jadi, pada saat ada kesempatan, kenapa tidak di coba saja. Toh dia tidak akan rugi.

Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya. Telunjuk tangan kanannya diarahkan di bibir Hinata yang bergetar. "Ssssst…" bisik Sasuke. Hinata terpaku sesaat. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Kalau boleh, Hinata ingin pingsan saja daripada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Nanti aku akan berburu hewan sebagai ganti jantung dan hatimu."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Menatap lembut sesosok putri salju di hadapannya. "Jagalah dirimu, Hime." Ucapnya lalu menghilang ke balik layar.

Tenten menepuk keningnya frustasi. Darimana sih ide improvisasi si Uchiha satu itu. Harusnya, kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan seperti, 'Walaupun aku tidak membunuhmu, binatang-binatang liar akan datang dan memakanmu.' nyatanya, kenapa si pemburu malah menasehati si putri salju. Tenten benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Sekarang bukan Sasuke yang Tenten khawatirkan tetapi Hinata. Wanita itu masih duduk terpaku di tengah panggung. Masih syok atas perlakuan si Uchiha hingga dia panik dan kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Hinata!" teriak Tenten dengan suara tertahan.

Hinata mendengarnya dan langsung berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia menarik nafas, dan mencoba mengingat-ingat dialog selanjutya.

Ekspresi Hinata mendadak berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan. Ketakutan putri salju karena ditinggalkan sendiri di hutan besar. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cemas. Bola matanya melebar menyadari hari semakin gelap.

Putri salju berjalan, berlari, dan terjatuh hingga menemukan sebuah rumah kecil. Saat mendekat, pintunya tidak terkunci. Putri salju lelah dan tertidur begitu saja di rumah mungil itu.

Tak lama, datanglah 7 kurcaci yang tentu saja terkejut melihat seorang wanita cantik tertidur di rumah mereka. Mereka takjub akan kecantikan wanita itu. "Demi Tuhan! Demi Tuhan!" mereka berseru. "Dia begitu cantik."

Putri salju terbangun mereka menanyakan siapa dia dan bagaimana dia telah menemukan jalan ke rumah mereka. Putri Salju bercerita bagaimana ibunya telah mencoba membunuhnya, bagaimana pemburu membiarkannya hidup, bagaimana ia menjalankan seluruh hari, akhirnya datang ke rumah mereka.

"Menetaplah di rumah kami." Ucap Sai si kurcaci biru.

"Itu jika anda bisa memasak," ucap kurcaci kuning, Shion.

"Menjahit, merapihkan tempat tidur, mencuci, merajut, dan terus semuanya hingga bersih dan teratur." Lanjut Sakura, si kurcaci pink. Putri salju Hinata mengangguk patuh.

"Kami pulang malam hari, sebab siang hari kami menghabiskan waktu di tambang." Kali ini kurcaci hijau, Lee yang bicara.

"Makan malam harus siap saat kami pulang." Tegur Choji, kurcaci jingga.

"Anda akan sendirian pada saat kami tak ada." Ucap kurcaci ungu, Shino.

"Waspadalah tehadap ratu, dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk." Saran kurcaci merah, Kiba karena khawatir.

Putri salju mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus kepada para kurcaci. "Terimakasih."

Para kurcaci terpesona. Penonton pun ikut terpesona setelah melihat senyum putri salju Hinata.

Putri salju dan 7 kurcaci berjalan ke belakang panggung dan digantikan oleh sosok ratu jahat. Ratu itu terlihat merasa senang setelah menyingkirkan putri salju. Dia melihat cermin miliknya dan bertanya kembali, "Cermin, cermin, cermin di dinding. Siapa di negeri ini yang paling cantik?"

Cermin menjawab, "Anda, ratuku. Itu wajar andalah yang tercantik, dan itu benar. Tetapi Putri salju di atas gunung sana masih seribu kali lebih cantik dari anda."

Sang ratu terkejut mendengar ini, dan ia tahu bahwa ia telah ditipu. Pemburu itu tidak membunuh putri salju. Karena hanya 7 kurcacilah yang tinggal di atas gunung, dia langsung tau bahwa mereka telah menyelamatkannya. Dia resah dan segera merencanakan bagaimana dia akan membunuh putri salju.

Ratu merasa tak tenang. Bolak-balik sambil menggumamkan rencana terbaik untuk membunuh putri salju. Tiba-tiba terlintaslah sebuah ide brilian di kepalanya. Dia mengambil sebuah apel merah nan ranum dari meja dan mengambil sebuah botol berisikan racun dari balik jubahnya. Sang ratu menuangkan cairan itu ke atas apel hingga seluruh permukaan apel terlumuri oleh racun itu. Melihat hasil pekerjaanya, sang ratu tertawa puas.

"Putri salju akan mati, walaupun imbalannya adalah nyawaku sendiri!"

→**Snow White←**

"Bagaimana peranku tadi?" tanya Ino kepada Tenten di belakang panggung.

"Sangat bagus! Kau benar-benar cocok jadi peran jahat Ino."

"Huh~ pedas sekali ucapanmu Tenten."

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu menghiraukan perbincangannya dengan Ino, karena ia saat ini sedang khawatir. Khawatir karena mulai saat ini adegan akan semakin berat dan sulit. Semoga saja para pemain bisa berakting dengan baik.

Di panggung Hinata sedang berakting membersihkan ruangan. Dia memegang sapu dan sesekali berdendang kecil. Tak lama, sebuah tembok kayu yang terletak di atas panggung yang digunakan sebagai ilustrasi sebuah pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

Hinata mengintip dari balik celahnya dan ia melihat sesosok nenek tua berambut merah putih (karena uban) sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada apa ya nek?" tanya putri salju lembut sambil mengintip.

"Saya adalah petani penjual apel, ingin menawarkan sebuah apel yang ranum ini kepada anda. Bukalah pintunya."

"Saya tidak diizinkan untuk membiarkan siapapun masuk. Para kurcaci telah melarang saya."

"Jika anda tidak ingin, saya tak bisa memaksa anda," kata nenek petani. "Tetapi, cicipilah setidaknya satu gigitan, untuk menghargai nenek tua yang telah jauh-jauh berjualan apel kesini." Ucap si nenek petani apel sambil menyodorkan salah satu buah apel.

Putri salju terdiam. Dia terlihat seakan menimbang-nimbang.

"Lihatlah apel ini. Warnanya merah menggoda. Rasanya pun pasti sangat manis." Goda si nenek.

Putri salju menelan ludahnya. Selain kasihan kepada si nenek, sebenarnya dia juga tergoda untuk mencicipi apel itu.

"Ba..baiklah. Hanya satu gigitan." Ucap putri salju.

Putri salju membuka pintu dan mengambil apel itu. Hanya satu gigit, sang putri salju jatuh ke tanah dan mati.

Sang nenek senang. Dia tertawa mengerikan.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Mudahnya kau terjebak dalam perangkap seperti itu." Dia tertawa. "Sekarang akulah wanita yang paling cantik di negeri ini!" ucapnya lagi lalu meninggalkan putri salju seorang diri.

Tak lama setelah perginya sang nenek petani datanglah ke-7 kurcaci. Mereka terkejut hingga menjatuhkan peralatan tambang mereka dan segera berlari ke arah sang putri salju. Mereka menangis atas kepergian sang putri nan baik hati.

Mereka bahu membahu mengangkat putri salju ke dalam peti kaca. Mereka menangis dan terus saja menangis.

Tenten kembali menarasikan cerita, "Putri Salju berbaring di peti mati waktu yang sangat lama, dan dia tidak membusuk. Dia berbaring di sana seolah-olah ia sedang tidur. Suatu hari seorang pangeran muda tersesat di hutan dan menemukan peti yang berisikan putri salju."

Naruto datang dengan gagah. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut saat melihat sesosok wanita cantik sedang tertidur dalam peti. Sang pangeran menghampiri peti itu. Lalu datanglah 7 kurcaci. Mereka mengusir pangeran karena mereka kira pangeran sama jahatnya dengan sang ratu. Tetapi pangeran bersikeras meyakinkan bahwa dia bukanlah orang jahat.

Pangeran itu mendapatkan keyakinan dari para kurcaci lalu bertanya perihal yang terjadi. Kurcaci menceritakan semuanya. Pangeran merasa simpati kepada putri salju dan menatap putri salju dalam diam. Semakin dilihat, pangeran merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Kurasa, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Andaikan aku bisa membangunkannya," ucap si pangeran.

Sebenarnya dalam inner Naruto dia sudah sangat berdebar-debar karena adegan berikutnya adalah adegan pangeran akan membangunkan si putri salju. Hinata juga tidak kalah gugupnya. Di balik wajahnya yang tenang seolah sedang tertidur, tetapi rona di wajahnya yang semakin jelas itu adalah bukti bahwa dia sedang gugup berat.

Naruto memajukan tubuhnya sedikit ke Hinata. Pelan.. pelan.. pelan.. Hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan benda tumpul menempel di tengkuk belakangnya. Saat dia menengok, matanya terbelalak kaget mendapati Uchiha Sasuke menodongkan pedang kayu ke tengkuknya. Tatapan Uchiha itu dingin, seolah seperti pemburu yang akan membunuh korbannya.

"Menjauhlah darinya!" desis Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dan segera berdiri. Hinata yang berada dalam peti bertanya-tanya kenapa terdengar suara Sasuke, namun tidak sedikitpun berani membuka matanya.

Naruto tau kalau Sasuke cemburu. Tetapi dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini tindakan yang akan temannya lakukan. Menerjang masuk ke panggung dan merusak drama? Heh, cara Uchiha kah itu?

"Seorang sepertimu tak pantas jatuh cinta kepada sang putri salju." Ancam Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Putri salju? Jadi, si Teme nya ini sedang merubah cerita nih? Dia menyeringai lebar. Lebih baik dia ikuti saja permainan temannya itu.

"Apa maumu pemburu? Kau tak berhak melarangku."

Semua kru di belakang panggung was-was mengenai kelanjutan pertunjukkan mereka. Para pemeran kurcaci yang masih di panggung pun hanya terbegong-bengong melihat 2 orang yang sedang beradu acting itu.

"Bertarunglah denganku, untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas membangunkan putri salju!" ajak sang pemburu.

Pangeran menyetujui ide itu lalu mencabut pedangnya. Lalu terjadilah adu pedang diantara mereka. Kru di belakang panggung harap-harap cemas. Para kucaci kabur ke belakang panggung. Tinggalah Hinata yang masih pura-pura tertidur, dan kedua pria yang sedang bertarung.

Suara adu pedang kayu pun terhenti. Hinata bingung harus bagaimana. Mau membuka mata, tetapi takut menghancurkan cerita. Dia tau, walaupun tak yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti telah mengacaukan pertunjukkan.

Penasaran. Hinata sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Mendadak suasana menjadi sepi. Yang terakhir kali ia dengar adalah suara Naruto, tapi tidak jelas dia bicara apa karena dia ada dalam peti. Rasa penasaran Hinata semakin kuat saat dia merasa ada seseorang di dekatnya. Karena tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, Hinata mencoba untuk mengintip sebelah matanya, untuk sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi.

Hanya sebentar. Hinata hanya mengintip sangat sebentar lalu kembali menutup mata. Wajahnya memerah bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini wajah Uchiha Sasuke semakin lama semakin dekat dengannya.

Hinata bingung. Hinata takut. Pikirannya sudah meracau kemana-mana. Masalahnya, jika bersama Naruto, mereka sudah sepakat hanya pura-pura saja. Paling ada jarak sekitar 2-5 cm. yang penting tidak kena tapi cukup meyakinkan para penonton. Nah ini, sama Sasuke? Hinata bukannya merasa ge-er, tapi Manusia satu ini sukaaaa banget ngerjain dia.

Sasuke senaaaang sekali melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti ini. Pura-pura tenang tapi gugup minta ampun. Wajahnya merah, sudah seperti tomat. Sangat senang hingga sengaja saja dia perlambat untuk bisa melihat wanita di depannya ini lebih kasihan juga sih. Dan sayang juga kalau hanya dilihat saja. Toh buah ranum itu terlihat lebih menggoda daripada biasanya.

Hinata menahan nafasnya saat merasa hembusan nafas Sasuke terasa di wajahnya. Gugup dan takut pikirannya benar-benar terjadi. Mendadak semuanya terasa sunyi. yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas Sasuke dan suara debaran jantungnya.

Hinata merasa aneh saat merasakan benda lembut mendarat di keningnya. Dia bingung, tetapi masih enggan membuka matanya hingga terdengar suara bisikan lembut di dekat terlinganya, "Bukalah matamu."

Hinata diam mencerna maksud suara itu. Dia bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia memiliki spekulasi sendiri, tapi takut mengakui bahwa spekulasinya mungkin saja benar.

"Kalau tidak mau buka mata, aku akan mencium di tempat yang lain." Goda Sasuke dengan suara yang rendah dan masih dekat dengan telinga Hinata.

Mendengar itu, secepat kilat Hinata membuka matanya. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke menyeringai kearahnya. Wajahnya tambah memerah saat dia ingat kalau ini masih di atas panggung, dan mereka masih menjalankan pertunjukkan.

"Sa..sasu.. eh.. tu..tu…tu…tu..tu…" Hinata tergagap.

"Hinata, inprovisasi!" teriak Tenten.

Hinata terhenyak. Dia ingin menyelamatkan pertunjukkan ini.

"Tu..tuan Pemburu, te..terimakasih telah menyelamatkan saya." Ucap sang putri salju.

Setelah itu, putri salju dan pemburu saling jatuh cinta. Pangeran yang melihat betapa besar cinta sang pemburu ke putri salju pun membantu mereka untuk menyingkirkan sang ratu jahat. Para kurcaci pun ikut membantu. Sang ratu terdesak dan akhirnya mati bersama cermin miliknya.

Akhir kisah, putri salju dan pemburu hidup bahagia selamanya di dalam hutan bersama 7 kurcaci.

→**Snow White←**

Tenten mengelap keringatnya saat seluruh penonton telah pergi dari kelas mereka. Hari ini adalah hari yang berat. Dibilang lancar sih juga tidak. Kacau juga tidak. Hanya saja, perang mental membuatnya begitu lelah.

Di hadapan Tenten saat ini berdirilah sesosok manusia angkuh yang tak ingin disalahkan atas kekacauan pertunjukkan tadi.

"Kau ini, benar-benar… Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" omel Tenten. Tapi percuma saja dia mengomel, toh daritadi tidak ada sedikitpun respon yang ia dapat dari si Uchiha satu ini.

"Yasudahlah, yang penting pertunjukkannya bisa berjalan sampai selesai, walaupun endingnya berubah drastis. Berterimakasihlah pada teman-teman yang lain, karena mereka mau membantumu improvisasi."

"Hn." Balas si Uchiha yang berhasil menyulut kembali kekesalan Tenten.

Belum sempat Tenten mengomel kembali, Sasuke sudah menghilang. Yah, begitulah Uchiha.

→**Snow White←**

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang tertidur di sebuah kursi di tempat make up. Hinata yang masih menggunakan kostum putri saljunya terlihat sangat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia lelah setelah serangkaian kejadian yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Apalagi, gadis manis yang polos itu harus putar otak untuk improvisasi.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Mengamati gadis itu dari dekat. Mulai dari rambutnya, bulu matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya. Sasuke agak menyesal sih, kenapa tadi dia tak langsung saja cium bibirnya. Tapi gak nyesel juga sih, dia suka mengerjai wanita satu ini.

Tapi entah kenapa yaa, makin di pandang bibir merah ceri itu semakin menggoda. Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya. Tapi nyatanya,, di dekatkan juga wajahnya ke wajah sang Heiress Hyuuga.

Cup.

"Wake up, Snow White." Bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke geli sendiri menyadari tindakannya tadi. Dia terkekeh, lucu pada diri sendiri.

Tapi tanpa di sadari oleh Sasuke, bola mata perak itu perlahan terbuka. Menatap bingung sosok dihadapannya yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke malu. Dia takut ketahuan telah mencium diam-diam. Tanpa dia inginkan wajahnya memerah.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah laku aneh Sasuke hanya memandang heran. Memangnya ada yang aneh pada saat dia tertidur ya? Seingatnya dia tertidur dalam keadaan biasa saja. Bibirnya tidak terbuka dan tidak ada liur kan? Hinata mencoba berfikir. Seingatnya dia tadi terbangun karena merasakan tekanan aneh di bibirnya lalu tak lama dia mendengar suara Sasuke seperti memanggilnya snow white kalau tidak salah.

Apa dia dicium oleh Sasuke ya? Eh, cium? Hinata langsung menyentuh bibirnya. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke menciumnya saat tertidur?

Sasuke melihat Hinata menyentuh bibirnya, bertambah panik. 'Jadi, ketahuan nih?' pikirnya.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Aku tidak sengaja mencium mu saat tertidur."

Hinata lemas. Tidak sengaja cium katanya? Terus, ekspresi menahan tawa itu maksudnya apa coba? Senang kalau Hinata gak sadar gitu?

Pandangan Hinata mulai memburam tertutup airmata. Siapa juga yang tidak menangis saat ciuman pertamanya diambil secara diam-diam, dan dilakukan secara tidak sengaja pula. Kami-sama pasti sedang benci Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke bertambah panik saat melihat bulir airmata siap tumpah dari kedua pelupuk mata Hinata. Dia bingung bagaimana cara agar wanita ini tidak menangis.

"Maaf, itu tidak sengaja." Katanya lagi.

Tes. Air mata Hinata telah menetes. "Ti..ti..tidak se..sengaja.." ucap Hinata diantara isakannya.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aduh, bagaimana lagi ini?

Tiba-tiba otaknya terlintas ide bagus. Seringai nakal pun kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku membangunkanmu dari tidur panjang, Hime. Seperti cerita yang kita mainkan tadi." Sasuke mendekat. Diulurkan tangannya untuk menghapuskan air mata di pipi Hinata. "dan seperti cerita tadi, jika ada seseorang yang membangunkan snow white dari tidurnya, maka snow white harus menjadi milik orang itu."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Dia diam menatap kelereng onyx yang seakan menyihirnya.

"Saat aku kesini, aku melihat Snow white yang sedang tertidur. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan menginginkan dia menjadi milikku. Jadi, aku tidak sengaja mencium mu Hime." Wajah Sasuke mendekat dan kembali mengecup pelan bibir Hinata. "Karena aku ingin agar kamu menjadi milikku."

Mendengar itu, Hinata pingsan seketika.

Di sisi lain kelas, mereka para kru siswa siswi 11-A melihat kejadian itu dari awal hanya bisa menahan tawa.

→**Snow White←**

Hinata bingung dengan teman-temannya hari ini. Seingatnya, dia tidak ulang tahun hari ini, dan tidak ada perayaan apa-apa, tetapi kenapa malah banyak yang memberinya ucapan selamat?

"Selamat ya Hinata! Aku tunggu traktiranmu." Ucap Kiba.

"Selamat untuk apa?"

"Ah, kau tak perlu malu begituuu…" goda Kiba sambil meyikut bahu Hinata pelan.

"Hey, kalian bisa terlambat kalau berjalan lambat begitu!" teriak Lee sambil berlari mendahului mereka. "Oya Hinata.. Selamat yaa..!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata kepada Kiba.

Kiba merangkul bahu Hinata. Jangan kaget dengan adegan ini, karena seperti yang diketahui, mereka ini sudah berteman dari TK. Jadi, adegan seperti itu sihh.. biasa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Kiba penuh selidik.

"Tidak ingat mengenai apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Drama kemarin loh~ benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Kau membuatku bingung, Kiba."

Kiba menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau kan sudah jadian dengan Uchiha Sasuke"

Sing… Hinata membeku.

Tes tes.. semoga saja pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Karena sudah jadian itulah, makannya kami ucapkan selamat. Nah~ karena aku temanmu, aku minta traktir ya Hina.. Eh Hinata? Hey Hinata!"

"Ki..kiba se..sepertinya itu…"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimat sanggahannya, tiba-tiba muncul tangan pucat melintang antara dia dan Kiba. Tangan itu dengan kuatnya mendorong Kiba menjauh lalu memeluk Hinata dengan posesif.

"Menjauhlah dari wanitaku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Kiba mengangguk. Dia segera pamit ke Hinata lalu kabur ke kelas.

Hinata yang masih dalam dekapan Sasuke meneguk ludah, gugup.

"Sa..sasuke.." panggil Hinata.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap wanitanya dengan perhatian penuh.

"Ba..banyak orang ya..yang me..menyangka kalau ki..kita ber..ber..berpa..ca..ran." ucap Hinata gugup. Dia hanya memandang sepatunya agar tidak bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dalam posisi seperti ini, wajah mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Kenapa memang? Itu kan kebenaran."

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Se..sejak ka..kapan? A..aku…"

Sasuke memindahkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Hinata. Menahan agar wajah cantik itu hanya menatapnya. "Kemarin. Kan kau sudah ku cium." Jawab Sasuke dan jangan lupa dengan seringaiannya.

Mata Hinata kunang-kunang. Ucapan itu, wajah yang dekat itu dan seringaian jahil itu. Hinata tidak tau kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti ini. Dan wajahnya, pasti sudah sangat memerah. Malu, aneh, tak nyaman dan kaget, itu yang dia rasakan.

"Kau lupa? Apa mau ku ulang hm?"

Hinata kehabisan nafas, dan pingsan di pelukan Sasuke.

→**Snow White←**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Ternyata ada tambahan.)**

"Hinata bangun."

Terdengar sebuah suara berat. Suara itu cukup mengganggu hingga Hinata menggeliat dari tidurnya.

"Harus ku cium berapa kali agar kau terbangun hah?" suara itu terdengar kembali.

Hinata membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya intens.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Hinata polos. Masih terkena pengaruh ngantuk mungkin.

Disini maksud Hinata adalah kediaman Hyuuga. Jadi, pertanyaan Hinata, bagaimana bisa orang itu masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga lebih tepatnya di kamarnya pagi-pagi buta?

"Jendelanya tidak terkunci, jadi aku masuk saja." Jawab Sasuke ngawur.

"Oh." Hinata ikut ngawur. "Lalu, sedang apa disini?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengucek matanya. Oh~ Hinata yang saat ini terlihat sangat manis di mata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk membangunkan putri salju." Jawabnya sambil menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Blush. Hinata merona. Mungkin dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Eee..eee.. aa..apa?"

"Aku takut jika bukan aku yang membangunkanmu, kau akan jadi milik orang lain."

"Ma..maksud Sa..Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku akan mencium dan menunggumu sampai bangun setiap kali kau tertidur, agar aku menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat, Hime." Jelas Sasuke.

Bruk. Hinata lagi-lagi pingsan setelah digoda oleh Sasuke.

Lagipula siapa yang tahan coba kalau digoda seperti itu oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

**FIN**

**(Beneran)**

**Anne tau..Anne tau fic ini jauh banget dari prespeksi (bener g sih tulisannya) reader sekalian.. (yang mungkin udah pikir yang enggak-enggak tentang rencacanya Sasuke)**

**Anne sebenarnya udah mikirin triknya Sasu yang lain seperti si Sasu nya ngebakar sekolahan, atau gantiin Hinata jadi Snow White, tapi karena ada kemalasan dalam meng-edit cerita, jadi Anne gak apa-apain dengan rencananya Sasuke.**

**Lalu, mohon maaf klo pas bagian drama bikin reader bingung. Sebenarnya mau d benerin, tapi... sekali lagi karena malas edit (apalagi dalam event yang kita kenal sebagai libur lebaran ya) jadi Anne gak benerin. Dan sebenarnya juga mo dibikin detail pas drama nya, tapi nanti bukan jadi two shot karena bakalan panjang dan akan nambah chap (jangan lupa faktor malas juga).**

**Tolong jangan lemparin Anne pake batu, pake duit aja yang lebih enak #plak**

**Terakhir, Anne berterimakasih kepada Reader yang berbaik hati mau me-review fic tak jelas ini. Maaf gak bisa di balas satu2.**

**Nadya Funadya, Rosecchi, Momoka, Minji-d'BlackJack, Miss kurama-chan gak login, n, Lily Purple Lily, Lyla Lonyx, nindylovesasuhina, diarnandini, HanYessie3424, chizu, Keikobuu89glogin, Minami Eika, , LeoRio, akdifta, ray phantomhive, Indigo Mitha-chan, Nilafishy94, Guest.**

**Dan khususon untuk Mr. Valeria Lucifer = saya akan mencoba eksperimen dengan pair lain.**

**Nah~ sekarang Anne tunggu review nya yaa..  
yang manis boleh, yang pedes boleh.. asalkan ada review yang nyangkut, aduh,, Anne senang sekali.**

**Thanks**

**Best Regards,**

**Anne Garbo.**

Note : yang ini sudah saya edit yaa..jadi selamat membaca.


End file.
